


Longing

by Filiwib



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Foreplay, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filiwib/pseuds/Filiwib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst between two brothers until the friction cannot be handled anymore. Fili and Kili have fun at Bag End, the night before they depart to reclaim Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> A anon prompt on tumblr “Can I still send you a fili x kili prompt? Because if so, I would love to read about the first time they got together after a long time of angsting over each other”.

Blue eyes stared forward, watching as the younger yet taller dwarf laughed amongst their friends, bright smile, happy eyes, kind voice. All of it distracted Fili, and this was never a good thing, for it could get him in trouble in many situations. The voice of Kili calling out his name pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up masking the fear of being caught, and offered a gentle smile, “Yes, brother?” “Come, let’s go with the others. They are venturing into the woods for a game, and asked for us to join.” The younger smiled excitedly before grabbing Filis sleeve and all but dragged him behind himself. Nothing but a smile graced Filis expression as he happily followed the other.

~~~

Brown eyes watched intently with devotion and admiration as the golden haired dwarf swung his warhammer in offense against his sparring partner, muscles pulled taught with the heaving force Fili used to bring the massive weapon around and against the other dwarf. The opposing dwarf fell to the ground with a loud thud and groan before a laugh of impressment fell from his lips. “Aye, lad! Ye’ve gotten better!” He exclaimed with appraisal as Fili let his hammer rest on the ground, before reaching to grab the others hand and hoist him to his feet. “Thank you.” The blonde dwarf replied with an excited smile, “I’ve been practicing, I am glad it has finally paid off.” He laughed before clapping the other on his back before the two departed. Lifting the warhammer to rest on his shoulder, Fili made way toward his brother, who had the biggest grin plastered on his bright face, “Fili, that was incredible!” He hugged his brother with fervor, and the older dwarf had to hold tightly onto his self-control. Being this close to Kili, the musk of his skin, the feeling of his arms wrapped around his slightly bigger frame, it all made him want to drop his weapon and embrace his brother back in a non-brotherly way…but he couldn’t. So the angst built up inside the smaller dwarf, adding to the rest that had been building over the years. Pulling away, Fili noticed the lingering touch from Kili, but brushed it aside, excusing it as his own imagination.

Kili held back a sigh of disappointment as his brother pulled back, he hadn’t wanted the contact to end so abruptly, so quickly, but being out in the open like this, it was probably for the better. He followed behind Fili, like the little brother he was, and the two made way for their home with their mother. Silence had never made Kili comfortable, and he needed any excuse he could muster to hear the newly changed voice of his older brother. “What do you suppose mother has prepared for dinner, Fili?” He asked as he stole a glance from the corner of his eye.

“I believe she spoke of lamb tonight.” Fili pursed his lips in thought before he answered, then turned his head to the side just enough to offer a gentle smile at Kili. He could still hear the young eagerness in his brothers’ voice, and it warmed his heart, and yet threatened to crush it at the same time. Knowing Kili would find his partner to bond with for the rest of the dwarfs’ life ate away at Fili. He wanted to be the lucky one to make Kili smile, to make Kili happy, to elicit those beautiful noises from the youngers throat…Fili coughed, and forced himself to look straight forward, thoughts like that should not be allowed to distract the older so easily. But they did, and often nonetheless.

~~~

News had come to them that they were to join the company of their uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, to reclaim their lost home of Erebor. The two brothers were elated, and scared all at the same time, for this would be their first real journey away from home. But they would do anything to take back their mountain. Packing their bags and necessities, they made off for The Shire, to the home of a Master Baggins. Their ponies always just a little too close, legs brushing against each other, armour threatening to tangle if had been rubbed together for much longer, and neither made any attempt at establishing more distance. Kili wouldn’t hide his glances, Fili wouldn’t pull away from their embraces, the dwarves were reaching their edge. Arriving at Bag End, the two stood shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, ankle to ankle as they knocked on the round door, an inviting grin on Filis face and a nervous blank slate on Kilis.

After a short conversation of a certain meal being cancelled, then a reassurance of it continuing, the two dwarves pushed passed the Halfling and into the cozy hole of a home. Reuniting with the company, twelve dwarves, and a wizard all made happy at the dinner table. Kili had assured his seat to be next to his brothers, and closer, scooting the wooden chair as close as he could manage. The younger dwarf had had enough, he couldn’t hold it back anymore, and needed the contact as their thighs brushed against the others throughout the whole feast. The ale had not made anything better, worse if anything. The two youngsters had liquid courage pulsing through their veins, and continued to steal touches as the others were not paying attention. The company had known the brothers were close, but none had any idea what was to unfold this night.

Tons of ale and a few songs later, the dwarves had begun to settle in for sleep all about Bag End, Fili and Kili stealing each other’s gaze for the eldest to nod off toward an empty room. The flame of excitement surged through Kilis eyes before shuddering down the dwarfs’ body as he quietly but hurriedly followed behind his brother. He knew what was going to happen, but was still not expecting Fili to grab his tunic and yank him so harshly into the abandoned room and kicking the door shut behind them. Whimpering, Kili followed the others lead, he just needed the touch, the contact, the skin on skin. He needed to hear his brothers rough voice against him, his calloused fingers inside him. “Fili.” He whispered as his fingers shakily scrambled to untie his older brothers clothing. 

Fili ran his tongue over his bottom lip as his eyes clouded over with lust and need, he had been waiting far too long for this to take his time and be ginger. The sound of Kili whimpering his name only surged him to go further, and further he went. “Brother…” He began with a harsh yet loving voice, “I have waited…waited far too long for this.” He almost pleaded as he too fumbled with his brothers clothing, being quicker than Kili, the youngers tunic was on the floor soon followed by his pants. Rough hands hovered over pale skin before testingly running down Kilis chest and to his hips. Gripping them tightly, he pressed their bodies together, his mouth latched immediately onto the youngers neck, sucking, biting, and kissing everywhere he could manage to elicit a noise from the dwarf.

Kilis’ fingers halted as he felt the cold breeze encompass his body before it was quickly replaced with a warm distraction. His head lolled back against the wooden wall as he sucked in a sharp breath at the cold hands pressed to his chest, his mind quickly kicking into gear and he too finished undressing his brother. The two dwarves stood naked against the wall, caressing each other, needing the long awaited skin on skin contact. Everything seemed to be rushed, but in fact they were still taking in every single detail of the others body as fingers roamed to unexplored areas. Kilis fingers dipped down to Filis v-line and earned a gasp from his brother, which caused the younger to laugh huskily before doing the action again and again and again. He almost had Fili panting until the eldest bit hard down on Kilis collarbone and the man almost screamed out in pleasure. Laughing quietly, Fili quickly placed his hand over the youngers mouth to mute the scream but continued to kiss over the same spot. His free hand snuck down Kilis side, and passed his hip down to his thigh and daringly to the inside. The sensitive skin rippled beneath rough fingertips and merited a moan from the dwarf they belonged to. Fili removed his hand from the others mouth only to replace it with his own mouth, tongue darting out to trace along the delicious lips that belonged to his brother. Kili couldn’t take the teasing anymore and crashed his lips into the others’, a heated and sloppy kiss ensued as hands roamed lower and lower to yet more unexplored areas. The two moaned into each other’s mouths as they discovered sensitive areas, favourite areas. Kili was particularly fond of tracing his fingers along his brothers’ v line and hips, while Fili was infatuated with the inside of his brothers’ thighs. “Please…Please Fili.” The other finally begged before rolling his hips against Filis groin, causing said dwarf to groan in assent. The older dwarfs’ hand moved toward the centre, finger sliding from the base of Kilis shaft to the tip teasingly. “Oh Aulë” Kili moaned as he bucked his hips into the touch, begging for more, pleading for some sort of contact with his brother. The raw pleading in Kilis voice caused a shiver of pleasure to roll through Filis body and he grabbed the younger dwarf completely in his hand before stroking up and down up and down, emitting the most exquisite noises from the others throat and mouth, in which Fili attempted to capture each with his own mouth. Kili had now moved his hands, one buried in the golden locks, tugging with every gratifying stroke, whilst the other had place itself on Filis bicep, squeezing as he tried to ground himself to this earth. Fili moaned along with his brother, just the sounds coming from him could push himself over the edge, but with the friction between their groins as they rubbed their hips together was just that extra sensation.

“More, Fili!” The younger pleaded as he pulled the dwarf away by his hair to take a much needed deep breath, “I need you inside me.” He breathed with a whimper, his chest heaving as he tried to even out his breathing. Fili groaned deeply as his hair was pulled, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he smiled devilishly, “As you wish.” He licked his lips with a grin before quickly hooking his hands behind Kilis knees and yanking them up off the floor and around his waist. The older had been a bit taller, but Fili managed just perfectly and pressed the smaller frame against the wall with a heavy thud before licking his fingers and them shortly disappearing beneath Kili. Pressing his lips to the youngers neck and chest, he slowly pressed his fingers inside the squirming body, squeezing a moan from both their mouths in unison. Working his fingers in the hot warmth, Fili focused on the noises falling from Kilis mouth, and which spots caused those noises to be more succulent and which moves caused the body to squirm more against his touch. The older dwarf memorized which every single spot did, so he could to it over and over and over again. 

“Fili! Oh gods, Fili!” The younger moaned as his head fell back and his eyes clenched shut, “More, please. More.” He begged with an elongated groan as his hands dug into Filis bicep, blunt nails almost breaking the skin, other hand sliding to the base of his older brothers’ neck and pulling him closer. Obliging, Fili stuck another finger in before he begun scissoring them, fingers brushing passed each other to opposite walls inside the writhing body the repeating, going back and forth back and forth. When he had finally deemed the other ready, he pulled his head back to gaze at the sweaty, red cheeked, kiss swollen lipped face of his brother with a smile of affection, “Are you sure, brother?” He asked with a hoarse voice before pulling his fingers out, emitting a whine from Kili before he smiled with his eyes closed, “Don’t ask such dense questions, brother.” He laughed breathlessly before rolling his head forward to grab Filis face between both of his hands, “Of course I am sure, Fili. I too have dreamt of this moment for far too long.” He pressed a passionate kiss to the others lips before pulling back just centimeters, “Now get to it, before I do it myself.” He winked with a smirk and rolled his hips in reiteration.

With a groan, Fili grinned and pressed a kiss to the others chin before turning his head to spit in his hand and reach down to coat himself. Aligning himself with Kilis entrance, he made sure he had the others chocolate gaze locked with his clouded blue, “I love you, Kili.” He spoke smoothly as he pressed in at the same time, both sets of eyes rolling back into their skulls, moans of almost the same volume yanked from their throats in harmony. This time neither made any attempt at covering the others noise, they only basked in it as Fili sheathed himself completely into the warmth of Kili. Sweat ran down the elders temple as he slid his hand up Kilis back to hook over his shoulder. The younger squirmed as his eyes shot open the further Fili pushed in, the unfamiliar and intruding feeling burned through his skin and muscles as he was pushed open. His breath hitched in his throat as he clawed at Filis shoulders, a slight hiss of pain escaped the dwarfs’ lips before he clenched his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. He could feel his brother trembling, with pleasure and patience as he waited for Kili to adjust, the youngest knowing the other would never move or do anything to intentionally hurt him. After a moment, Kili breathed out and rolled his lips testingly and almost screamed in pleasure, but bit hard down on his bottom lip. Fili took this as a good sign and followed suit, his hips rolling, pulling out then pushing in, pulling out then pushing in, at a slow but steady pace, as he watched Kilis face twist in pleasure. “No more teasing, Fili!” He screamed, unaware of how loud he was, and Fili laughed, “Shh, brother, you’ll waken the others.” Fili whispered into the others skin, “We wouldn’t want that.” His voice was husky before his hand over Kilis shoulder tightened, and he moved his free hand to the youngers hip, gripping tightly. His pace quickened as he found himself needing to feel his brother more, needing the hear his brother more, needing to see the pleasure on his brothers face more. It was almost like a mantra between the two brothers, only two words being chanted in the thick air around them, Kili, Fili, Kili, Fili, Kili, Fili! Yanking Kili down by the shoulder to meet his hard thrusts caused the smaller frame to see stars, Everything out of Kilis mouth seemed to be one long moan and plead for more until the loudest scream he had emitted yet escaped his mouth. Fili had found it. Found that one spot that almost caused the young dwarf to black out in pleasure. “There!” He yelled and Fili obliged, hitting the spot over and over, he himself moaning out his brothers name. He had never felt so connected to Kili. They had always been the other half to each other, so together they made one, but in this…they were one. They felt like one continuous being, like they had been molded for each other, a perfect fit, like two hands together, entwined by the fates. 

Kili writhed above Fili, and he could feel it, he could feel the tightness in his groin and he whimpered, “Fili, I’m close. I’m so close.” He warned with a whine and a moan, as he met each thrust with eagerness. Fili nodded, his eyes focused on his brother, “As am I, brother.” He panted as he continued to thrust sporadically. “Just…Ju-“ He threw his head back with a groan as his fingers dug further into Kilis hip. He needed to wait, needed to make sure Kili was the first to climax, that site itself he knew would throw himself over the edge, and he wouldn’t miss it. He watched as Kilis face was taken over by pure pleasure, he could hear it in his brothers voice, hear the edge in his voice. He knew he was close. So he angled himself just perfectly to hit that spot again, but even harder, and that was it. He felt the warm liquid spill between the two of them, and Kilis eyes widen in shock and bliss, which sent Fili soon spilling over that same edge just one thrust later. The two of them rode out their orgasms with lazy rolls of their hips against each other, earning whimpers from Kili from the sensitivity of his body, and whines of pleasure from Fili. 

The eldest could feel his knees weakening, so he regrettably pulled out, and watched as Kili sighed in loss, but Fili leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his brothers jaw. “Magnificent.” He muttered against the sweaty skin with a gentle smile and held the other up as he slumped against the wall. Kili finally opened his eyes a moment later after his chest had finally stopped heaving up and down, such love and contentment filled the brown gaze as he placed a tender kiss to Filis lips.

“I love you.” The brothers whispered to each other in unison before they smiled with a gentle laugh at their connection, before both sets of eyes went wide with shock as the sound of heavy footsteps pounded down the hallway.


End file.
